


Backstage Pass

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (Not between J2), Angst, Deepthroating, Fucking Machines, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: EMT Jared gets a weird 911 call.





	Backstage Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober and Inktober Day 10 (fucking machines and medic and rockstar).
> 
> As of now there are no plans to continue any Kinktober ficlets, they are meant to be just quick little reads for you guys.

****_“911, what is your emergency?”_

_“It won’t stop! I can’t get in and he’s screaming—“_ The call went garbled and broke off. 

Jared scowled. “That’s strange. Did you nab GPS?”

 _“That’s what’s even weirder,”_ Sam’s voice crackled over the radio. _“The GPS pinpointed the call as coming from Metro Hall. There’s some band playing tonight—“_

“Stolen Dreams.”

_“How’d you know?”_

“My sister loves them. She was gonna go tonight but couldn’t get tickets.”

_“Okay - Well yeah, that’s where it is.”_

“I’ll go check it out.”

_“Quietly - if there’s a concert we don’t want a panic.”_

“I know, Sam. Over and out.”

 

Jared drove toward the arts district, his radio playing quietly as he hurried as much as he could without drawing attention. A situation like this - it could be a prank call, or it could be life and death. And it could hinge on five seconds. 

Jared pulled up behind the concert hall, getting out and grabbing his bag. He flashed his badge to the burly security guard. 

“Received a 9-1-1 call from this address. Need to check for injuries.” 

The body guard scowled, but glanced at the ambulance, then down at the badge, and stepped aside.

“Might wanna check the dressing rooms,” he called as Jared brushed past him. “Heard some screaming earlier.”

Jared’s eyes bulged. He rushed toward the dressing rooms, nearly slamming into a spiky haired teenage girl and her partner making out next to the bathroom. 

 

“You came!” A shorter man with a belly shouted. He had an accent Jared couldn’t place.

“What’s the emergency?” 

“Our lead singer - Jensen - he’s locked in this room. The door is steel and we couldn’t pick the lock. His band mates were just playing a prank but he stopped screaming a few minutes ago and I—“

“What prank?”

“I don’t know,” the man cried. “They wouldn’t say. Just said they had a show to put on and left.”

Jared swore under his breath. “What’s your name?” He asked, looking for away into the room.

“Mark. I’m their manager.”

“Mark. Get out of here. Keep everyone out. And make sure those band mates of his stick around after the show.” 

Jared pulled a lockpick set from his pocket. When Mark didn’t move, he glared. “Go!”

Mark nodded, jumping into action and rushing out toward what Jared assumed was the stage. 

Jared turned, making pretty quick work of the locks with a little tweaking of the lockpicks. He pushed open the door, unable to stop the gasp that slipped from his mouth.

Jensen was in the middle of the concrete floor, his arms and legs tied. His legs were tied to a machine so he couldn’t crawl away from it. The machine was on, a dildo pumping steadily into Jensen’s ass. He was nearly unconscious, whimpering weakly. His cock was bent at a painful angle, shoved into a too-tight cock ring and a chastity cage.

Jared rushed up and turned off the machine, breathing a sigh of relief when Jensen sobbed. “Thank you—“

“Why did they do this to you?” Jared worried, setting to work freeing Jensen as carefully as he could.

“J— Jealousy. Wanted me to leave the band,” Jensen whispered. He nearly screamed when Jared slid off the cage and took off the cock ring. His cock was throbbing, the tip nearly purple.

“Need to come.”

“Hospital will help with that.”

“No!” Jensen cried, his cheeks reddening when Jared startled. 

“Just— I hate hospitals. Please, I was just hurting cause I needed to come and couldn’t. If you could help me, I—“ 

“Help You? Come?”

Jensen nodded. Jared frowned, donning a fresh pair of gloves. He felt around Jensen’s swollen rim, earning a hiss.

“It doesn’t look torn but I don’t wanna risk that to milk your prostate.”

“I can jerk off,” Jensen grumbled. He grabbed his cock and shouted, letting go just as fast. “It’s sore...”

“The bend, yeah. You need a gentle push to climax. Hold on, I— look, are you clean?”

“Tested every two months.” 

Jared nodded. He pulled his hair up in a bun and leaned down.

“Just try to stay still,” he said before taking Jensen’s aching cock down his throat easily.

Jensen shouted, grabbing Jared’s head. “Fuck — oh God—“ he broke off when Jared swallowed, forcing his throat to flutter around the tip of Jensen’s cock. 

Jared kept his hips pinned, his nose nestled against the Jensen’s trimmed hair. He pulled back just enough to draw in air every minute or so, trying to stay as still as he could to not hurt Jensen’s hypersensitive body. 

It only took a few minutes before Jensen went tense, a whispered warning all Jared got before his throat was filled, forcing him to swallow or choke on the copious amounts of come. 

When Jensen began to soften, Jared pulled back, wiping his mouth. “Feel any better?” 

“My ass hurts still, but I expect that... I do. You didn’t — Do you do that for all your patients?”

Jared chuckled. “Not all my patients have needed it. None - actually. So now that you can talk— Wanna tell me what happened?”

Jensen scowled. He glanced at the door and shrugged. 

“Guess it’s gotta come out. I’m the lead singer, you know?”

“My sister loves you guys, yeah.”

“My band mates aren’t... Really nice guys sometimes. I’d been hiding that I was gay from them.”

“Haven’t y’all been together for like ten years?”

“It was a very long decade. But uh, last week they found out. They acted totally cool with it. Asked if I had a boyfriend, all that. Then this happened. They decided they didn’t want a faggot representing them.”

Fury bubbled in Jared’s throat. “Jensen— This was rape.”

“Think I don’t know that?” Jensen snapped. “They know I’m not a bottom and I hate being tied up and confined. Why do you think I was putting up such a fight?”

Jared nodded. He slipped his gloves off and took one of Jensen’s hands, giving it a squeeze. “Look - If you wanna press charges, I can have a few of my cop friends here in ten minutes. Quietly, they’ll even wait until after the show.”

Jensen shook his head quickly. “No way. It’ll still come out and I don’t wanna tarnish the band.”

“Jensen—“

“I said no. Look, the— All of the contracts with our record labels and deals - it’s all my signature. It’s my band, whether or not they have artistic freedom. If they wanna leave - they’re not taking Stolen Dreams.”

Jared smiled weakly and nodded. “Alright. Alright, but if you change your mind—“

“I know.” He looked at the door again. “Think I’m okay to go out there for the last few songs? Really shock the fuck out of them?”

Jared chuckled. “Just take it easy. I’ll stick around in case you need something.”

“When do you get off anyways?” 

“About an hour.”

Jensen nodded. “Lemme buy you a drink. I wanna repay you.”

“It’s my job, Jensen.”

“Not deepthroating me. Please.” 

Jared smiled softly. He knew Jensen was scared, even if he didn’t want to admit it.

“How about I just stick around. After you wrap up we can go, okay?”

The relief was palpable on Jensen’s face. “Thank you.” 

Jared shrugged, playing it off. “My pleasure. Not very often I get a free backstage pass to talk to a famous person.” 

 


End file.
